


Splatnet Search: How to Approach Boy?

by planetstardream



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, just me squibs, ritchie and susie are useless bis pls help them, theres octosnibblings at the end so they get tagged too www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Susie is a simple squid; she sees a cute person, she gets hooked, and she has to meet themToday was no different, but the outcome ended up being much more different than she had anticipated(i cant think of a good title pls help m e)





	Splatnet Search: How to Approach Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> crawls back into ao3 but settles in splatoon fandom  
> i am so sorry  
> anyways ive been playing a lot of splatoon lately and i suddenly have a small trove of ocs sdfhsdfsdm  
> this is about how two of them met  
> quick rundown bc im too lazy to make proper bios
> 
> Susanna (Susie)  
> Age- 20-21  
> Hairstyle- Haircut  
> Natural Color- Pink  
> Eyes- Lavender  
> Weapon- Inkbrush  
> Headgear- L'il Devil Horns  
> Clothing- White V-Neck Tee  
> Shoes- Custom Trail Boots
> 
> Ritchard (Ritchie and he accepts literally nothing else)  
> Age- 20-21  
> Hairstyle- Hipster  
> Natural Color- Yellow (specifically that yellow you first see in octo valley)  
> Eyes- Red (unnatural red caused by vampirism  
> Weapon- Dapple Dualies Nouveau (Clear Dapple Dualies in the current day)  
> Headgear- L'il Devil Horns  
> Clothing- Annaki Flannel Hoodie  
> Shoes- Annaki Arachno Boots
> 
> side note ive literally never wrote a kiss scene before so pls spare me dfmsdkf  
> anyways get it got it good nOW LESGO

A young Inkling girl named Susie tittered with excitement as she looked around at the interior of Inkopolis Square's tallest tower, the dark room illuminated by the green and yellow squid patterns dancing along the walls. It was almost time for her turf war, and her mind was racing at what to expect. She hoped she would have good teammates, and the opponents would be equally exceptional. She perked as her name was called and she pulled her black and pink gloves tighter along her hands as she picked up her Inkbrush, entering the chamber that contained the spawn point that would take her to her assigned team and stage.

* * *

 

Starfish Mainstage, one of the girl's favorite stages. It was basically one giant concert hall, right up her alley! As she and her team emerged from their pink colored spawn point, ready for battle, she looked over at them for an assessment. Two Octoling boys and another Inkling girl. Not too bad. Not a fan of the Inkling's gear, but she’ll get over it. She peered over at the screen showcasing the other team emerging from their own yellow spawn point, eyes widening just a touch as her attention fell immediately onto one of the Inklings.

A dark skinned male with two tentacles tied back in a cute short ponytail and one hanging off the right side of his face. His gear consisted of devil horns not unlike the girl’s own horns, a red flannel hoodie and black boots. He twirled one of his Dapple Dualies Nouveau in his hand, a lazy smirk highlighting the mischief in his deep ruby eyes and it was at that moment she was hooked.

"Holy carp... He's _cute._ " She giggled to herself, a sparkle in her own lavender colored eyes. She _had_ to meet him.

As soon as the signal was given, she launched forward with her Inkbrush, giving her teammates a loud 'Booyah!'. She pushed the large weapon against the ground, leaving a trail until she reached the center of the stage and drew out a quick heart before finding a place to settle and dive into her ink to refill. Peeking from her puddle, she noticed at the far end of the center stage, hanging off a pillar was a yellow squid. They didn’t look to be in danger they were just... hanging out. As much as she wanted to go over and start a party, a devious thought crossed her. She ducked back into the puddle, waiting for more ink to splatter the ground before she swam carefully to the pillar. Once she got close enough, she emerged from the ink and swung her brush, globs of pink flying through the air and at the yellow squid.

The squid in question slid off the pillar and, to her surprise, shifted to their humanoid form and landed feet first before reaching back and throwing a glass bottle at her feet, the object breaking and releasing a sickly sweet smelling mist into the air.

"Ha--?" The girl staggered, her body feeling the effects of the toxic ink. Through bleary eyes, she could make out the figures features and—

 _"Gotcha!"_ Her eyes widened as she realized, that was that boy who's caught her fancy! She shook her head and threw down a bomb with the remainder of her ink, causing him to stagger back and giving her time to escape into her ink and away from the toxic fog. She ducked behind an elevated platform and heaved a sigh of relief, shaking her head clear of the fog. So not only is the guy a knockout, but he also knows how to make people lower their guard. _Damn._

She bounces to her feet and giggles, dusting herself off. Time to get a little unconventional with her approach. She slid the ink covered bristles against the ground and pushed her weapon along, a spring in her step. She loved doing this because it made her harder to hit, causing the enemy team to give chase. As expected, she saw shots of ink fly past her and she made a sharp turn on her heel, swinging her brush and splatting the two that tried to corner her. She made quick work of refilling her ink tank before running along with her inkbrush. She felt more globs of ink sail around her and she made quick work escaping, peeking out in time to see it was that attractive boy and leaped out to circle around him. He was able to keep up, and thanks to his dualies, he rolled in front of her and caused her to squeal in surprise. Before she could even get a word in, he pulled the trigger, the pressure from dodge rolling causing the shots to become quick and efficient, splatting her on the spot.

Susie was back again at her spawn and super jumped to a safe teammate, returning to the small ramp that lead to the center stage. She frowned, looking around worriedly before her ears perked at the sound of a whistle and looked up at the elevated platforms laying about the stage. One of which had the boy, who was sitting cross-legged and waving at her. He sent her a wink, tongue peeking out playfully and just like that, it felt like an arrow struck her in the heart. It was still a turf war, so she had to act like it; she threw out a splat bomb at him, causing him to fall back off the platform and retreat, and she wasted no time pursuing him. She had to be mindful though, as through his actions she was able to reason his hoodie was equipped with Ninja Squid, allowing him to swim in his team's ink undetected. She started to swing around her Inkbrush, sending globs out all over before it landed on a nearby Inkling. It was him! She made quick work surrounding him as he shook his head. He was partially covered in the pink color and he spent a quick moment wiping it out of his eyes before his attention focused on her. She watched as his gaze went from apprehensive to confusion before it finally settled on surprise as he realized Susie had drawn a heart around him! He looked between the shape and the girl, a nice yellow blooming on his cheeks as he stayed silent. She gave a wink, which was met with an awkwardly shy smile, before she tossed out another bomb at him.

"Wah-!" The boy stumbled back as he narrowly avoided the bomb, diving into his ink and making a break for it.

"Hey, get back here!" Susie pouted as she gave chase, remembering to flick her brush to keep tabs on where he was. Her pursuit lead her to a section of the stage where few dared to cross due to the gap that could cause a cephalopod to fall into the water if they didn’t have enough momentum in their jump. She saw yellow on the other side of the gap and huffed, overlooking a small patch she missed behind her, the boy emerging from that splotch of ink.

"Ah-!" In what seemed like one swift motion, the yellow hued Inkling had her Inkbrush on the ground and her back against the wall, quickly closing the space between them and pressing his lips against hers. She squealed in surprise, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss as she felt something warm and wet slip into her mouth. Once she got over the initial shock, she returned the gesture, holding onto his shoulders as they fought for dominance.

When the need to breathe became too apparent to ignore, they separated slowly, the boy resting his forehead against hers. They held each other's gaze as they breathed softly, the girl letting herself get lost in the boy's features. The two pairs of rhinestones that frame his left eye helped bring attention to the ruby colored irises and she felt her cheeks color once more. He looked even better up close... After what felt like an eternity staring, he licked his lips and chuckled softly, the sound sweeter than honey to her ears.

It was enough to distract her from the sound of a weapon clicking and pressing against her chest.

"Better luck next time, Princess." He purred closely before pulling the trigger, splatting her and sending her back to her spawn point.

When she reformed, she was sitting with her brush in her lap, fingers brushing against her lips slowly as she processed what happened prior. She could still feel the sweet tingling of his lips on her own, a slight aftertaste of cinnamon claiming her tongue.

"Oh... Oh, I like him." She grinned, a faint pink staining her cheeks as she jumped to her feet, rocketing down the stage. With only a few seconds left on the clock to make a comeback, she made a mental note to hit him up after the match.

* * *

 

Susie was outside in the square, whining as she held her stomach. Her team lost by a slight margin, and she was disappointed that on top of that, she couldn't find the boy again! She knew he was still around, since the watch-like device on her wrist didn’t alert to any missing teammates from either side. She shuffled up to the lunch truck towards the back, that match left her starving! She greeted Crusty Sean as she fished around in her pockets, searching for her food tickets, frowning when she couldn't find them. She groaned louder, realizing she had left them at home! A quick clear of the throat caught her attention as she turned around, eyes widening a tad.

It was that boy! He shuffled next to her and pulled out a wallet with a few tickets inside.

"Anything you want?" He smiled awkwardly at her.

"Huh? Oh, right! Uhhh..." she looked at the menu and ordered a Super Seanwich and a Sub-saver Berry drink. He nodding and got the tickets needed, along with tickets for his own meal and thanked the tiger prawn as the two Inklings retrieved their trays and went to sit somewhere near the truck. They sat across from each other and ate their food in an... interesting silence. The boy was the first to speak up.

“Hey, uhh... Sorry about earlier." He blushed, sipping his drink. That caught Susie's attention and she looked up at him, confused.

"What're you sorry for?"

"I, well--" he stumbled over his words, fiddling with his straw as Susie tilted her head. It was such a far cry from the confident, almost cocky boy she met in battle. “I don’t know what came over me, I didn’t think any of it through. I was just messing around and I thought you were actually _interested_ in me? I think I maaaaaay have read the mood wrong and lead you on and I was kinda freaked that if we met again you'd fuck me up. In the bad way, I mean- Wait no, I-- _ughh_ -" he covered his face in embarrassment before straightening up. She couldn't help but giggle internally at how his blush dominated his face. “Basically I wanna start over. Name's Ritchie, and I'm sorry I kissed you and that I'm such a dipsquid."

Susie paused, taking his words in before she shook her head, laughing.

"Don't worry about it! If I knew it'd mean I'd give my first kiss to such a cute boy--"

"Your _what_?!" he looked mortified as she continued.

“I would've made my advances much clearer." She winked at him. "I'm Susie, and no hard feelings!" She held her hand out to shake. Ritchie looked at the hand before shaking it and smiling, his anxiety melting away. Once the ice was nicely broken, they began to chat and learned a bit more about each other. Ritchie was an A- ranked battler who worked part-time at a local music store, Fish and Chiptunes, and aspired to reach the elusive X rank (however, S was perfectly acceptable as well). Susie, on the other hand, was hot on his heels with a comfortable B rank, soon to be B+, and worked at Super Sweetfish, a bakery near Arowana Mall. She had no goals for her adventures in turf war, she just thought it was fun to meet new people. She did, however, have a goal of meeting Pearl of Off the Hook fame, citing her as a major inspiration for wanting to get into the music industry.

"Huh, I guess I was right to call you Princess, huh?" Ritchie joked.

"Yep! Mind calling me it more often?" Susie tilted her head, a smile dancing on her face. The boy got up and did a small bow with a playful 'If that is what you want, Princess.' while the pink Inkling returned the bow.

As they joked the hours away, the overhead screens flashed with an announcement of new stages and an open application for Grizzco. The two watched as the Inkling and Octoling duo did their usual banter before Ritchie spoke first, stretching.

"Gettin' about time for me to head in for work." He mused before turning to Susie. "Wanna trade numbers so we can hang out more often? We could probably do a few rounds of turf together or something." The girl nodded in agreement as they took each other's inkphones and put in their info before handing them back.

"It was super nice to meet you, hope to hear from you soon!" Susie stood on the tips of her toes and planted a quick kiss on the boy's cheek, causing him to dissolve into a flustered mess before she skipped over to Ammo Knights.

Upon entering the shop, an Octoling duo looked up from their conversation and smiled.

"Ah, Susie! Good to see you again." The girl with dark pink, almost black tentacles chirped.

"Here for your Inkbrush tune-up, I presume?" the boy with a much brighter magenta spoke as he approached her.

"Mhm, if it ain’t much trouble!" Susie gave him the Inkbrush, watching him inspect it.

"It is not a problem at all! You know I enjoy tinkering with weaponry." He smiled in assurance as he sat next to a few spare parts and got to work.

"You're the best, Chuchu." She giggled, turning her attention to the Octoling girl that cleared her throat.

"What about you, darling?" She quirked a knowing brow. “You seem to be in higher spirits than usual today."

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you brought that up, Jewel!" Susie clapped her hands together. “I met the cutest boy today! I mean, Chuchu, you're cute too, but like in an adorable Lil Judd way."

"Goodness, would that even entail a 'thank you'?" He gave a bemused smile.

"It would. Anyways, this dude was just... _Wow._ I got his number earlier so hopefully we’ll see each other again!"

"Come now, dear! Tell us everything. You know you want to." Jewel giggled, moving to sit with her brother who went back to working.

Susie sat down as well, recounting the match and everything afterwards, reveling in their various reactions of amusement and red-faced surprise.

It was about evening once her business in the weapons shop was done, and she held up her new and, given the results of playing around in the practice range, most likely improved Inkbrush. She never ceased to be impressed with the Octoling boy's work. She felt her phone go off in her pocket and checked, eyes lighting up when she saw it was a message from Ritchie.

_Ritchie:_

_heya princess! wanna hang out tomorrow at wahoo world? i didnt see any announcements for matches there so we can just chill_

_Me:_

_yeah totally! i have like,,, nothing planned tomorrow wwww_

Susie looked thoughtful before she changed the name in her contacts.

 _Princey_ _♡:_

_nice! lets shoot for 2 pm k?_

_Me:_

_sounds like a plan_ _♡_

**Author's Note:**

> and thats how they became friends/cuddle buddies The End dsfdmsdf


End file.
